


The Avengers Adventure

by Lupana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Laminar Chronicles - Kaitlyn Noble
Genre: Angst, Endgame NEVER Happened Okay, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea where this is going yet, Injury, Irondad, My First Work in This Fandom, NO PRIOR KNOWLEDGE IS NECESSARY, Nice Peter, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, basically all the avengers probably, crossover fic, join me for the ride, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupana/pseuds/Lupana
Summary: It was just another mission, as always. Stop the bad guy and save the day, then go home and relax. Not today though. Today included Peter screwing up and giving some guy a concussion, and said guy's best friend having no idea who the Avengers are. Can the heroes help the pair and figure out what's going on?orAnnabelle and Lewis appear in the MCU and are "summoned" but have no idea why. They make friends and enemies and try to figure out why they got here and how to get back home.





	1. Where Peter knocks out innocent civillians

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a lurker in this fandom for months now reading every Irondad fic I can get my grimy little fingers on. I just had to write a crossover with the characters from this other book, The Firefly Rescue by Kaitlyn Noble. Why? Because I felt like it. 
> 
> No prior knowledge of the other book is necessary. Anything you need to know I shall gladly answer in-story! It's been a long time since I've written any fanfic so please be kind? THANK YOU and enjoy!

If only they had known what the day had in store for them. Annabelle probably would have never gotten out of bed. 

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep. Her best friend Lewis was spending the night - again - after another unfortunate incident at home. And as usual, Annabelle made sure her mother didn’t know.

Waking up in the middle of a dark ally was the last thing she expected. She felt stiff and disoriented, and the unusual surroundings hadn’t helped. She glanced around and started to panic. 

“Hello…?” she called weakly, fear instantly creeping into her voice.

“Jus’ five more minutes,” came a familiar voice. Relief flooded her as she turned to find that Lewis was also passed out next to her. “Hey, wake up!” She ruffled his head of messy blond hair. “You need to see this.”

He sat up and stretched as he did so, and only afterward did he open his eyes. He blinked, rubbed at them, and then blinked again before sighing. “Oh. Great, not again.”

“Yes again,” she sighed and began to stand up. “Alright, I know I didn’t draw anything crazy this time. So how about you?”

He blinked. “Uh… the only thing I drew was a crappy sketch of a super hero. The Spider-Man.”

She smiled and laughed softly. “Since when did we decide superheroes belonged in Laminar?” she asked crossing her arms.

“It wasn’t for Laminar,” Lewis defended. “It was just a fun little drawing I felt like making. Besides, after the snake/flower debate, we both agreed that you stick to the art and I just get the main ideas.”

“So…” she glanced around the alley once more. “We obviously aren’t in Laminar. So where are we?”

Lewis shrugged and offered, “Let’s go have a look around?”

***

“Stay focused! There are still too many civilians,” Tony called over the headset. “Cap, that building is unstable, move!”

“Copy,” Steve replied and moments later he leaped out of the second story and rolled out onto the street. “Anyone have eyes on Marco?” he asked breathlessly. “He’s the only one unaccounted for.”

“He’s on the run!” Peter chimed. “I’m on it!” Shooting a line, he webbed a building and was in pursuit.

“How about those weapons he was trying to sell?” Tony asked.

“Handled,” Natasha replied, having located a ton of crates filled with specialized and highly illegal weapons. “Any of his buddies left?”

“Five,” Tony replied. 

“Make that four,” Steve corrected as he knocked one out with his shield. “Hey Queens,” he used his nickname for Peter, “what’s your location?”

“33rd!” he called, “and I could really use some backup!”

“On my way,” both Tony and Steve replied at once. But then Steve was distracted by another shooter. And Peter was left on his own for a while longer. Which… at this rate, was not going well. 

“May I suggest more momentum to your swing?” Karen asked. “Like in D.C.”

“Oh! That might work.” He shot a web at a pole and, using the building closest to him, he ran up the side to build up speed. Then swung around and kicked their baddie square in the chest. The man was sent flying into a store window.

“That was awesome!” Peter shouted in glee, about to complete a full circle.

“Peter, watch out!” Karen tried to warn him, but there was no way he could stop his forward momentum. He even opened his mouth to shout bit it was too late, and he barreled right into a blond-haired teenager, sending him right into the ground and Peter let go of his webbing. 

A reddish-blonde haird girl nearby screamed. “Lewis?!”

“Uh oh… Mr. Stark? I just knocked over someone!”

“What do you mean you knocked someone over?” Tony’s voice rang out like an exasperated parent’s.

“I was swinging from this pole and it was crazy insane but Marco’s toast now by the way, and like… this guy just shows up outta nowhere and I swung him right into the ground and he hit it really hard and he hasn’t gotten up and oh god what if he’s—”

“PETER!” Tony all but yelled into the com. “For God’s sake, breathe and calm yourself. I’ll be right there.”

Meanwhile, Peter ran over to the boy, and the girl who had screamed was there shaking her friend’s shoulder. “Lewis?? Lewis wake up!”

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident I didn’t mean to do that,” Peter rambled in apology. “Help’s coming okay?”

She looked up at him and suddenly her eyes widened. “Wait a second… are you the Spider-Man?”

“Yeah, the one and only,” he replied. “And again I’m really sorry—”

“Where am I?” she demanded.

Peter cocked his head. “Uh… excuse me?”

“Right now, where are we? What state, city?”

“Uh… you’re in New York?” 

The girl turned away and ran a hand through her hair. “A parallel Earth…?” she asked softly.

“Woah, wait what was that?” Peter could hardly believe his ears.

But the girl didn’t answer him. Instead she just pointed a finger at him and said seriously, “You better help my friend!” she narrowed her eyes, and Peter could tell she was trying not to cry despite her harsh tone. “Please!”

Peter was about to answer when Iron Man appeared in the sky and started to descend fast. The girl shrieked and leapt back as he slammed hard into the ground.

“Easy, it’s okay!” Peter held out his hands to calm her down. “It’s just Iron Man. He’s here to help.”

“Who is Iron Man?” she asked incredulously.

Tony and Peter turned slowly toward each other. “Tell me I heard that right, Fri?” Tony asked of his AI as the mask lifted from his face.

“She does appear to be serious,” Friday replied. “And my scans show that her companion has a mild concussion and should be taken to the hospital.”

“You don’t know who Iron Man is?” Peter asked. 

“Iron Man? I haven’t even heard of him before!” the girl shouted.

“Does that have to do with the parallel Earth thing you mentioned before?”  
Those words caught Tony’s ear instantly. Instantly his mind was buzzing with excitement. If this girl didn’t know who Iron Man was - especially when the entire world knew - then… there was obviously a very interesting reason for that. And it was a reason he very much wanted to know.

“Can you please help my friend?” the girl asked once more.

“We can figure this all out later,” Tony decided. “Cap, come meet us on 33rd. We have a wounded civilian and companion we’re taking with us back to the compound.”

“So your friend,” Peter began again. “What was his name?

“Lewis,”

“Right, Lewis. Okay, what about you?” Peter held out a hand to her.

“Annabelle,” she replied. “Please… Lewis is all I have. I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t,” he assured her. “We’ll take care of you both.”


	2. In Which Peter Scares A Girl And Tony Has A Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small disclaimer: This story will revolve a lot around abusive parents, both physically and emotionally starting from this chapter. This includes Howard Stark as well. Yes, I know the movie canon is different than the comics, but I'll be doing a slight combination of both. While it isn't explicitly said that [in the movies] Howard is physically abusive, he is in some of the comic timelines and universes. No matter which you personally take to be canon, it's clear that Tony's childhood sucked big time, which is important for my story.
> 
> Anywho, take care if this triggers you!

Annabelle was definitely convinced people were staring. There was no doubt in her mind of this. The crowds around them were small, but there were enough for it to be very uncomfortable. Especially so when the flying man in the red and gold armor came falling out of the sky like a giant strawberry-banana firework.

“Okay, so,” Tony clapped his hands together, “I’ll carry him, and meet you all back at the compound.” He made a move to pick up Lewis. Annabelle immediately panicked.

“No!” she shouted. “I… I don’t want us to be separated.” The last thing she wanted was to be alone right now. Even though Lewis was unconscious, he was there with her physically. And up until now, he was a comfort by making jokes and telling her everything would be fine. She needed to stay with him.

“I thought you wanted help?” Tony asked.

“I don't want to be away from him!” Annabelle insisted.

“What’s going on?” Natasha joined the group, glancing between everyone trying to piece things together.

Peter explained, “it was my fault, Nat. I knocked out her friend on accident.”

“And now they want to separate us,” the girl chimed. 

“That’s not what I meant. Or… not what I meant to imply at any rate.”

“It’s alright,” Natasha assured her. “Tony may not be the most people-friendly person in the world, but he won’t let anything happen to Lewis.”

“I don’t care,” she shook her head. “I’m not leaving his side!”

“I’m going to ignore that comment, Romanoff,” Tony quipped. Then back to Annabelle, “Look,… your buddy has a concussion and needs our med bay. Besides, if you’re really not from around here, then we gotta get to the bottom of that. Strange things are kind of our specialty.”

“What if I carry you?” Peter offered. “I can’t fly, but I can swing through the air and we can get there pretty quickly. It feels almost like flying.”

“Fly?” she all but squeaked.

“I promise I won’t let you fall,” he tried to smile, but he still has his face mask on and she couldn’t see it. In a moment of recklessness, Peter removed it and let her see him. 

She stared at him. “But… you’re not much older than me? No, you have to be younger. How can you possibly carry me?”

Peter grinned and scratched the back of his head in a way that was quite adorable. It reminded her of Lewis. “Well, I’m a superhero and have super strength?” he offered with a shrug. “Honestly, it isn’t that hard. I can tell you more once we get back if you like?”

Annabelle nodded. Out of everyone, he seemed the nicest right now, the kindest. “Alright, but please be careful.”

“I second that, Underroos,” Tony added.

“Mr. Stark, how many s w have I asked you not to call me that?” he asked with a groan.

“Dunno, don’t care. Cap, you copy all that? Where are you anyway?”

“He was rescuing some civilians trapped in a car,” Nat explained. “He said not to wait on him.”

“Alright, let’s go then. Friday, gimme a clear path to medical and tell Bruce he’s needed.” The man picked up Lewis, carrying him bridal style as he lifted off into the air. “Pete?”

“Right behind you,” he replied and slipped on his mask. “Ready Annabelle?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I guess so.” 

Peter gave another reassuring smile and she resolved herself. Walking up to him, Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they were off into the air as well. Annabelle couldn’t help the scream as they lifted and fell with each swing.

“It’s okay,” Peter assured her, trying not to cringe. “Karen, any advice here?”

“She’s probably never done anything like this before. I suggest you get to the compound quickly.”

Gee, that sure helped, Peter mused.

“Who’s Karen?!” Annabelle asked between gasping for air and screaming.

“Oh, Karen is part of my suit. She’s an AI that helps me out. Mr. Stark designed her.”

“That would be much cooler if I wasn’t afraid of almost dying right now!”

Peter chuckled nervously. “How about a rest?”

“If I may,” Karen interrupted, “You’re not that far from the compound. If you rest, it may be harder to get Annabelle to swing with you again. It would be best to just go in one short trip.”

“Thanks, Karen, good thinking.” So that is what they did, and soon thereafter, were safely on the front lawn of the compound. “You can let go now,” Peter encouraged. “We’re on the ground now.”

“Ground?” Annabelle asked softly. “It’s over?” Her grip was still tight around his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re good. We’re here. See? This is basically headquarters.”

Annabelle finally loosened her death grip and took a step back. “That was… insane. But also amazing.”

He pulled off his mask and grinned. “Yeah? You think so?”

“There is no way this should be possible,” she went on. “And yet it is.”

“Totally. Come on, I’ll take you to the med bay so we can find find your friend.”

***

Tony laid down his charge in the first empty bed he could find. This was definitely not how he expected the day to go. But hey, since when was anything normal these days? Shaking his head, he stared down at the teen. The kid looked a little older than Peter, but built the same way. His blond hair was messy and unkempt, and his clothes very basic. A few scans from Friday told him the boy was stable, but he hadn’t woken up.

“Friday, where is Banner?”

“I’m right here,” he replied and walked into the room. “When you said to be ready in the med bay, I kind of expected one of our own. We taking in civilians now?”

“This is more complicated than that,” Tony began, turning to face his friend. “This kid and his friend don’t belong.”

“Enhanced?” Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head. “You’re not gonna believe this, but I think they’re from a parallel world.”

Tony expected more of a reaction from the scientist. Some kind of excited blubbering or wide eyes and his brain going at the speed of light. Instead all he got was, “Wow. Well, it’s not the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s up there though.”

“Tell me about it. Friday’s scans say he has a head wound, but I figured he should be checked out anyway.”

Bruce nodded and began with his cursory examination. “He isn’t much older than Peter is he?”

“No idea. Literally just met them?” Tony reminded. “But yeah, he looks like it.”

Friday perked up again, this time from the ceiling. “Boss, based on my most recent scans of Lewis, it appears he has no major medical conditions or allergies. There are however, multiple areas of scar tissue on his back.”

“Huh,” Bruce considered this a moment. “Show the scar tissue on the hologram.”

Friday was doing just that when Peter and Annabelle came in, the latter running to Lewis’ side without bothering with any formalities. “He hasn’t woken up yet?” she asked worriedly.

“No, but he should be fine,” Bruce said. “Head wounds are tricky, but rest is the best thing you can do to help. We’ll monitor him and make sure he’s back to normal. In the meantime, are you hurt?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

“Hologram complete,” Friday said and all eyes were suddenly on the blue glowing picture in the room. Annabelle gasped in recognition. The others stayed silent.  
Lewis’ back was just as Friday described; long thin scars stretched all over his back in every direction. Some had been deep, others barely visible now. But each one was perfectly rendered.

“Jesus,” Tony whispered.

“What has this kid been doing?” Bruce asked.

“Is that really any of your business?” Annabelle snapped. “This is an invasion of his privacy! Turn it off.”

“Those are some nasty scars,” Peter added softly.

“Turn it off!” Annabelle repeated.

Tony ignored her. “Friday, what is the most likely cause of these marks?”

“I’m not sure. I’m running through simulations of various items that would be responsible for the marks.”

“I said turn it off!” Annabelle said again, her voice weaker this time.

“Tony, I think that’s enough,” Bruce hinted. “She’s right, and it isn’t our business if he doesn’t want us to know.”

“Hey, Annabelle, I know what a beating looks like,” Tony said darkly, giving her an intense stare. He kept it up for a few seconds as he approached her, and she gave one right back. God, she reminded him of Pepper when she looked like that. Maybe it was the hair too. Either way, his intensity softened tremendously. “Look, I get it. I’m not one for speaking up about my problems. Anyone of these guys will tell you the same. But this isn’t your world. Whoever hurt him can’t touch him while you’re here. Give us a chance to help? That’s kind of our job.”

The next five seconds were silent, and then she sighed softly. “Lewis is not going to be pleased that you know. He hates being pitied,” she warned.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I think I can handle a 16-year-old kid.”

“We’re seventeen,” Annabelle corrected. After a pause she went on. “His stepmother is an evil little witch. That’s who gave him the marks. She beat him senseless with the strings of his guitar.”

No one said anything to this, too shocked to form words. But inwardly, Tony was swearing. What kind of person would do that? Well… he already knew the answer, he just hated to think it.

“Boss, I can confirm this,” Friday chimed. “The scars are consistent with the size of standard guitar strings.”

Tony’s eyes hardened and he when he cursed this time, it was out loud. He had to take several steady breaths to keep himself from shaking in rage.

Bruce shook himself. “Alright, let me finish conducting my examination. You’re sure you’re alright, Annabelle?” Again she nodded. “Good. Why don’t we sit down and someone can give me the entire story from the beginning? I’m very interested in this parallel world idea.”

“Yeah, just… gimme a sec, Bruce. Gotta step out for a moment.” He sped out to the hall and closed the door behind him. With at least some semblance of privacy, some of his walls could come down for just a moment. Just enough for him to feel. 

Why oh why, out of all the possible scenarios in the world, did this boy have to have crappy parental figures? The universe was out to make him suffer, that had to be the answer. “Friday,” he spoke, “my vitals.”

“You have an increased heart rate and your blood pressure is beginning to rise. I believe you’re in the early stages of a panic attack and must calm down.”

“Figured as much,” he replied, focusing on his breathing, and clearing his mind. After a good minute Friday deemed him back to normal. “Give me a heads up if this happens again,” he commanded. “Because I have a feeling this won’t be the only time.”


	3. In Which The Truth Comes Out

Annabelle refused to move from the bed where Lewis was sleeping, so Peter, Tony, and Bruce pulled up chairs to sit in while she gathered her thoughts. How did one even explain this?

“I really don’t think you guys will believe me,” she warned.

“Kid,” Tony scoffed, “we’ve fought aliens coming to Earth from a portal in space. One of our team members is a literal God. This guy,” and he patted Banner hard on the back, “turns into a giant green monster with anger issues when he’s pissed. I think we can handle whatever you throw at us.”

“Not to mention I can stick to walls and Steve had, what, a dozen medical problems before he became a superhuman?” Peter asked, and was given a nod. “So yeah. This is just a regular day for us.”

Annabelle gave a little shrug. “Alright. Well… I guess I should start by saying neither me or Lewis have the best homes. His stepmom is a witch as you can see, and my mom is a workaholic who drinks too much and is always displeased with me.”

Tony’s fingers twitched hearing this. It sounded much too similar to his own father.

“Anyway, life is rough for us both. And we needed an outlet. An escape. So we invented this imaginary place where we would have adventures. We made up our own animals, and the land was a nice prairie…” she shook her head. “But that’s all it was. It was imaginary. Until one day it wasn’t.”

At their confused faces she continued. “We fell asleep one night and woke up in our imaginary world. It was not some fever-induced dream, or drugs or anything like that. It was real.”

Peter’s eyes were wide. “Woah. So you guys were like… the real version of Narnia!”

Annabelle smiled at the comparison. “Yeah. But the longer we stayed there, the more we realized the land had taken on a life of its own. There were things there that we never added. Like other people. And the fireflies.”

“Fireflies?” Bruce and Tony looked as if she had just told them the Earth was flat.

“Stay with me,” Annabelle said. “These were not normal fireflies. Somehow they… summoned us to the land to help them with something. And then when it was over they sent Lewis and I back.”

“I still don’t understand how this has anything to do with how you got here,” Peter shook his head.

“I’m getting to that. When Lewis and I were designing Laminar, we would make sketches and write everything down. And that became the basis of the real thing. So…” she turned to Lewis and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “Last night, back in our own world, Lewis drew this.”

She handed the paper over to Tony, and when he unfolded it, his entire body froze. Both Bruce and Peter leaned over to see what it contained. It turned out to be an almost exact likeness of Peter Parker’s alter ego. 

SPIDER-MAN  
Powers: Super strength, speed, agility, stamina and reflexes, heightened senses, can climb walls and shoot webs. Has a sixth sense that can detect danger before it happens.   
Origin: Got powers from a spider-bite

There were also smaller drawings with close-ups of his suit emblem, his eyes, and his web-shooters. It was the same shades of red and blue, the same suit design, same everything.

“But…” Peter sputtered, trying to form words. “No one outside of the Avengers knows any of this. I mean, except for Ned!”

“Where did you get this?” Tony demanded. “I designed this suit for him just a few weeks ago. No one should have access to my files.”

“I told you. Lewis drew this himself last night,” Annabelle repeated. “He showed it to me this morning when we woke up here. I don’t know why, but someone or something brought us to your world after drawing Spiderman.”

The three sat there in a stunned silence for a while.

“This is like some weird sci-fi movie,” Peter said. “Also really, really uncool and weird because you know all this stuff about me and I don’t even know you. But I mean, I know it isn’t your fault but it feels like it and yet—”

“Kid, stop,” Tony held up his hand and then stood up from his seat to pace the room. “Bruce?” he stopped long enough to raise his eyes at the man.

“I dunno,” he threw up his own hands. “This is way beyond anything we’ve ever seen, and yet…”

“Totally completely plausible given the crap we’ve already seen?” Tony supplied.

“Exactly.”

“Hey, what’s your world like?” Peter turned to Annabelle. “Is there a Spider-man where you come from?”

She shook her head. “No superheroes except in movies and comics.”

“Do you still have Star Wars? What about the cities, are they the same? Oh man, what if there’s a parallel world where I’m alive and my parents never died and— oh my god what if I never got bitten by that spider in one of them?? And—”

“Peter!” Tony had to shout to snap the boy out of his endless onslaught of questions. “Jeez, kid, you gotta calm down.”

Peter deflated a little and gave a guilty smile. “Sorry. This is kind of exciting.”

A groan from the bed caught everyone’s attention. Lewis was beginning to wake up.

“Tony,” Bruce cleared his throat, “Why don’t you guys go check on the status of the mission and maybe, you know, not overwhelm the guy too much?”

“Yeah I hear ya, c’mon Underoos,” Tony clapped Peter’s shoulder and pushed him in the direction of the door.

“But Mr. Stark! I wanted to—” his words were cut off when Tony interrupted and Annabelle heard nothing more as they left.

She turned back to Lewis, who was rubbing at his eyes. “Ann?” he asked.

“I’m right here,” she answered.

“Take it easy, Lewis,” Bruce commanded. “You hit your head pretty hard. Do you feel sick?”

“No.”

“Good. I’m Bruce, by the way.” 

“What happened exactly?” Lewis blinked a few times.

“We were totally transported to another place. Again,” Annabelle deadpanned.

“Seriously? Is this all because of my spider-man drawing?”

“Afraid so,” Annabelle sighed. “And he’s very much real by the way.”

“No way,” Lewis’ big blue eyes were wide. “That’s awesome! And terrifying, but also awesome.”

“You guys are taking this news way better than I would,” Bruce told them seriously. 

“So… what is this world exactly?” Lewis asked.

“It feels like a parallel Earth where there are actual superheroes,” Annabelle replied. “We’re in New York.”

“Huh… that’s new. So… did Lanka have something to do with it like the last time?”

“I have no idea. I’ve been too busy worrying about you.”

Bruce picked up on the name but didn’t question them yet. Still he filed it away for later.

“I thought worrying was my job,” Lewis said with a smile.

“Not today it isn’t,” she replied easily.

“I have to agree with her. As your doctor right now, I must insist you get some rest. I promise, you’re in good hands here, both of you.” Turning to Annabelle, he added, “I’m sure you can stay the night too. I’ll ask about that.

“Oh… thank you, Doctor…?”

“Banner,” he replied. “But it’s fine if you call me Bruce.”

“That’s very nice of you, Bruce,” Annabelle replied, “but if Lewis has to stay here, I’d rather be here with him.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “Yeah, alright. Tell you what, are you guys hungry? I’ll go grab something to eat and bring it down for you.”

“That would be great,” Annabelle agreed. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter as I get things going. Future chapters will be longer!


End file.
